Tapes, films, and other elongated sheet members are commonly stored on reels. The reels have a central hub attached to outwardly directed circular side walls. Solid metal and plastic canisters or cases have been used to house the reels. The metal and plastic cases require substantial material to construct and are costly to manufacture. These cases are generally non-recyclable and have to be shipped back to the manufacturer at relatively high cost for reuse. Low cost disposable cases have been made with rectangular shaped cardboard paper containers. The paper tends to pick up dust and dirt and absorbs moisture. The prior art cases for tape accommodating reels are bulky and require considerable space for shipment and storage.